Red and Black Roses
by twilightcari11
Summary: Isabella and Jacob Black have a good life with children and happiness. Until one day they have a girl, fourteen years later a past love is brought into their lives again but also an enemy.
1. Cramming Tears

**A/N:**

Here is my first Jacob/Bella shipping ever!!

–Pats back with hand-

Here I will just skip many things to get down to the point, this is not all about Bella/Jacob but their well read to find out! –Squeals- Hope you like it! And yes I skipped the part where Alice came but, this is a J/B story plus kids. Yes I named the kids after some of the Cullen's.

I jumped the cliff to the icy, cold water below; once I dried off I was with Jacob in Forks. The phone rang giving off a loud shrill. After picking up the phone and saying, 'hello' no one answered back, confused I put down the phone and I look deeply into Jacobs's eyes. Longing for stone like, cold arms to curl up in, I search but I cannot see into the eyes that twinkled and I do not find those honey colored eyes, dazzling eyes, how I missed them, I lean in and give Jacob a kiss but this kiss is not like Edward's it was warm and it made me feel whole again, craving for more.

_Weeks later _

Jacob tells the news that he and I are officially a couple, for the small town of Forks and La Push this was new, but I already knew the werewolves, and some vampires knew. _Edward. _Victoria has not tried anything, she has not attacked but the werewolves are still on alert. Quil, Seth, and Leah had joined the pack. Leah became a werewolf which surprised me, I wasn't expecting her to become one since she was like me, female. Leah not liking me, and being 'vicious to the pack but that's not keeping Jacob down which makes me happy to see him. My relationship with Jacob grows, yet my heart is beating every time it's missing hoping...praying he will come back. Graduation brings tears of mixed feelings; joy, sadness, and anger. I unfortunately did not go to Alaska, knowing I will be away from Jacob who has saved me from being a 'zombie. I attended the University of Seattle, closer to home.

_Years in between _

My relationship does not strain but grows, scaring me. I know Charlie's thoughts are filled with marriage preparations, excitement between Billy and Charlie like old women. He did tell me he has his approval on Jacob and he was ready. I became a school teacher going home into open arms, warm, and welcoming. Jacob, who became a brilliant mechanic as I guessed, which came true! Jacob became very successful for there were many old cars needed to be fixed, like mine. Jacob takes me to the First Beach and proposes, as astonished as I was I close my eyes and think of the meadow, glorious, peaceful, I try to look beyond the meadow and find no one there with me, no Edward, and I could not see thousands of diamonds reflecting off his pale body. Tears roll down my cheeks, finding my voice I answers yes, shocking myself.

Jacob mistakes my tears as joy, and lifts me up into his arms. As I hug him back letting his warm lips kiss me, I force myself to smile, and kiss him back to his joy. Finally we announce our engagement and Renée flies down with Phil. A silver box is laid on my bed with a red ribbon holding it closed. No card was left; forcing me to open it with curiosity and a guess...I opened the parcel, carefully, and found a beautiful ivory, white dress. I lifted the strapless dress, and was awed. The dress was satin with Madeira lace, pearl, and crystal beading, with beautiful shaped sequins. Under the dress was a veil, see through, clear, at the end of the veil were flowers piled up, like white snow, the veil must have been floor length, I couldn't lift it up to see it whole. My wedding day approached. The pack being Jacob's best men and Leah one of my brides maid along with Angela my maid of honor, a place where I terribly wanted Alice to be in. I gave myself one last check making a mental note if I ever saw Alice again I will thank her for the dress, but that might not happen.

"_...it would be as I'd never existed."_

"_...my kind...we're easily distracted,'_

"_Alice isn't coming back,"_

"_No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you...goodbye."_

His wish, what he told me that night, that dreadful, painful night, what he told me what he wanted came true. I moved on but my heart, my soul, won't. My arms linked to Charlie's, walking down the aisle. I smile as he looks at me; slowly I say the vows and gradually learn I will be with Jacob forever until..._death._

"_...'til death do us part,"_

"_I do,"_

After the honey moon, I learn that I am pregnant. With none other than Twins, after learning the sex of them, Jacob is utterly happy.

_Jacobs short POV_

I now know Bella is only mine, making a claim on Bella, reassuring the leech won't get her back. I gave her what the bloodsucker couldn't, warmth and kids.

_Back to Bella's POV_

_A year later_

I become pregnant with a boy, Jacob rejoices more as he finds out he is going to be a father of three. Now he has two children, one who looks like a mixture of Jacob and I, and one who looks like Jacob, himself. The eldest, by two minutes, Jacob Billy Black looks like his father. While his twin, Makenna Alice Black, has a mixture of both of us having my eyes, Jacob's hair color, his lips, and my nose. My third son was beautiful having brown hair, big brown eyes, a small nose, and a round shaped face. David Emmett Black had beautiful tan skin, his lips heart shaped, and small. I look down and smile enjoying his laughter. I enjoyed holding their tiny fingers or taking home videos, taking walks on the beach I became happy with Jacob. I occupied myself with work and my kids. My kids becoming my first priority, they will always be first in my life. The memories of my relationship with Edward faded, but my heart still beats and my brain still thinks for him, for Edward. I had not thought of him until three years later Jacob gets me pregnant again, forcing me to buy, dig out my old maternity clothes, and began to eat healthy for our new baby. The time came again for Jacob's 'freaking out', anticipation, joy, as Emily watched the kids at her home in La Push. I gave birth to a beautiful bronzed hair colored girl, Annabelle Rose, with caramel colored eyes. My memories arise when I realize who this beautiful baby reminded me of, as I cradle a yellow blanket with my baby Annabelle, I am glad I get to have someone I love, and to repay of what I once lost.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Fifteen years later...

I looked up at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep not even my brothers snoring was helping me sleep. I turned my head to the side looking at the alarm clock, the red numbers shined brightly at me, straining my eyes. I blinked twice to read normally, 4:00. Great, I only slept for three hours and thirty minutes. I know I'm going to start school at eight but I'm not that excited. People are always looking at my brothers, only talking to me because my sister is pretty, and popular. Or they just want my brothers' number, does it make sense that my mom teaches at a complete opposite school from me? Every year I beg her to go to Forks High but she won't let me for some reason she won't tell me. Instead of laying here maybe I should take a shower. I got up and wrapped a towel around me and went to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower letting the cold water pour down on my pale skin. The water was turning warm as I rinsed my hair and my body. I stepped out of the shower wrapping a blue towel around my head. Going back to my room I heard my brothers muffling softly in their sleep. I lay out my gray jeans and a striped long sleeved shirt, with a black jacket to go over it. I put on a plain white tee shirt then I slipped on the black, gray long sleeved shirt, v neck. I pulled up my jeans and zipped it up. I look into the mirror and look at my eyes. My eyes always stood out they where the color of caramel so sweet but lonely. My hair was the color bronze and some people even asked my mom if a guy named Edward was my father. I always asked who this "Edward" was but she always looked in my eyes with sadness, not the person I knew who I hear laugh, but a complete stranger. Her eyes seemed off she put on a smile when she didn't answer but I knew it bugged her because when the person asked she winced. This was not my mom, not my fathers wife, it's like she has a complete other life, or once had another life without my dad. I shuddered and thought about if my mom gave some thought into sending me to Forks High. I lay on the bed when I realized my mom and dad were in the kitchen. I got up looked at the alarm clock and read 7:25. Wow! Surprising the time flew by fast and I didn't even realize it! I opened the door and walked in the kitchen, and smelled the strong, good smell. The sweet alluring smell hypnotized me as I was walking into the kitchen, letting the "Forks High" issue drop. I was really hungry, my stomach was making a loud growling noise which mad my dad chuckle. Mom was coking omelets today!

"Hey Dad!" I gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"Hey Mom! It sure does smell good in here," I also gave her a kiss on the cheek as she smiled at my compliment.

I sat at the table pouring orange juice hold the pulp and some toast. I looked up and saw my mom nod at my father. I grew anxious wondering if they considered the thought of me going to Forks.

"Annabelle honey, me and your mom decided to let you attend Forks," I got up knocking the chair over and gave my dad's warm body a hug. I desperately wanted to eat and taste the greasy, sizzling bacon. I stared at the omelet intensely, okay maybe I shouldn't have skipped lunch and dinner. My mom put one porcelain finger up, "Your grandfather and I talked, I decided that you should live there for a little while, because my dad, your grandfather is a little lonely, but you have to be on your best behavior, and get good grades, or else," I nodded and hugged her nearly knocking her down I could tell she was smiling and she stroke my hair, resting her head on my head. My mom and I were alike unlike my sister, we are so alike, but yet so different. I gave a small yelp of joy and carefully walked to my room making sure I don't trip.

"MOM! I CANT FIND MY PINK BLOUSE HAVE YOU SEEN IT?"

My sister of course, oh and here comes my brother, great!

"OH! Did you mean that one shirt you always wear but in different colors, oh besides black?"

I know where this is heading.

"Yeah, have you seen it?"

"Yep, I put it in the wash with the dark colors so maybe it could turn black since you don't have that color," He gave the widest smile ever and for a second I thought Makenna was going to kill David.

"YOU DID WHAT? NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? I DON'T WANT TO LOOK GOTHIC!"

Oh God! I know exactly what he is going to say; "Well don't you have all the other colors?" His smile grew bigger by the second.

"UGH!" She stomped away slamming her door. He turned to me and we both cracked up. David and I always joked around we were close to each other and people mistake us as fraternal twins then Makenna and Jacob B.

"Good morning Ana!"

"Morning! Guess where I'm going?"

"Forks. Grandpas house?"

"Um how did you know?"

"Mom and dad told me,"

"Oh, well I'm glad I get to see grandpa!"

"Exciting. Well I'm off to school see you later!"

"Bye!" I gave him a quick high five and walked to my room. I always hoped this moment would happen so I already packed. I know I am a complete freak! I took my time packing things I haven't packed yet. I knew I was going to drive to grandpas today and start school tomorrow. I got into my mom's ancient car and we drove silently to grandpa's. We pulled up and I walked into grandpas arms wrapping my arms around him. I let go and he hugged my mom, he picked up two suitcases, and walked into a small room with a window and a rocking chair with a small quilt on the bed. As he catches his breath his face turning into a normal shade as he was before, my mom went up slowly with the other blue suitcase and gave me a small hug , " This was my old room, but remember what I said, also remember we are just a phone call ahead," I nodded and gave her one quick kiss. I watched her curiously as she walked to the window and opened it; she was inhaling and exhaling the cool breeze and I swear I saw a tear, and a flash of bronze like hair. I shook my head and looked up, " I'm tired I think Im going to go to bed, goodnight!"

My mom and Charlie gave me one last hug, and then left the room silently shutting the door. I went to the window and watched as my mom drove off in the dead silence slowly she vanished into the dark mist.


	3. Wonder

Yawning loudly and stretching my pale skin I looked at my clock, the only thing that worked, and was set up in my room. It was 9:00, 9:00? Oh my god! I slept through the morning I was supposed to go to school an hour ago! I walked down the stairs stumbling a little and saw that Grandpa Charlie was not home.

I called the police station asking for "Chief Swan."

"Hello? Annabelle?" his voice getting frantic, "Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Um yes... well no I was supposed to leave to school but I'm late, plus I don't know what to do,"

'Oh well your mother decided that you can skip the first day and go tomorrow,"

That's weird and very unlikely of my mom...then he continued.

"You know to get things settled in but I will be home tonight,"

"Oh okay thank you Grandpa!" A little less worried and relieved, I have so much unpacking to do!

"Alright Annabelle, if you have any problems just phone down here,"

"Okay thanks grandpa!"

I hung up the phone letting the cord fall to its place. I turned to go back to my room, but fell flat on my face. Yes, I am definitely my mother's daughter. I got up waiting for my nose to feel "normal' again. I felt the sting on my face I looked into the mirror noticing red blotches on my nose and forehead. I rubbed it gently, while the red and numb skin was going back to its normal shade of ivory.

I jumped on my bed just sitting there, nothing to do. I got off the small bed and walked to the packed boxes, unloading them into the empty drawers or setting them on the desks. I carefully placed and spread the bed sheets on my small bed placing my comfy pillows on top. Unpacking, organizing, placing items, and setting them up, the computer was difficult to set up; so many cords, so many plugs, oh and the speakers. After many long and sweaty hours I was finally done. I wiped the beads of perspiration off my forehead as I looked out the window watching the rain drip from the panel, each drop seemed long and lonely. Some join together rolling slowly to the bottom, Forks was definitely known for its cold and rainy weather.

I went downstairs and prepared dinner for two, I always knew I inherited my mom's cooking skills. I made enchiladas remembering the steps my mom taught me. I remember when I first learned how to make them putting the red sauce on the tortilla and sprinkling the white specks of cheese all over the red clumps of mild sauce, my mother smiling at me as I do it. She calls my sisters name, as it echoes my sister's reply was, "I don't want to learn how to cook!" my sister was always obnoxious she always walked on Aunt Lea's footsteps. My mother frowned in disappointed and when I looked back up at her she smiled, "At least I have my other little chef in here."

I love my mom, I always will but I always feel that she is hiding something from me. Once during my freshman year when I walked home I reached to turn the doorknob to let myself in but froze. I heard my mom and dad talking about Edward and this woman Victoria.

"_Edward is not coming back Bella don't you understand? He's gone,"_

"_I know that but I feel as if he might comeback,"_

"_I think you should move jobs to La Push,"_

"_Fine as soon as Annabelle goes to Forks High, she wants to go there!"_

"_My answer is no,"_

"_What about she goes to Forks High in her junior year?" she pleaded_

"_We'll see, what about we take a walk on the beach,"_

"_Wait we will but what about Victoria? She has not attacked since we had our first child,"_

"_I don't think we will need to worry about her, let's go Bells,"_

_He continued, "Don't worry,"_

I have always wondered who they were but I never asked, I was never brave enough to ask them.


	4. Lucky

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I woke up to the sound of rain beating against my window. I looked at my alarm clock it was exactly 6: 30. I grabbed my toiletries and clothes, and went to the bathroom. I took a long and warm shower. After I slip on my undergarments, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on some warm clothes. I was wearing a black tank top with a red sweater over it, and I was wearing my blackish gray skinny jeans. I slipped on my chuck Taylor shoes and went down stairs to eat something.

Charlie was not home but I drank some orange juice and grabbed some toast that popped out of the toaster. I walked outside to see if anyone is going to drive me to school but no I have to walk, it's definitely my lucky day! I walked silently thinking about the weird but realistic dream I had. A woman with bright red hair, similar to flames, she was pretty but she seemed dangerous. She was walking or floating to me, her eyes so red, it looked like blood. The odd thing was she spoke to me but she was using my mother's name! She was calling out saying she will get her revenge but as she got closer. She was disappointed, as if she was puzzled by me. Her confusion turned to anger,_ "Bella? How can you be the same?"_

"_Where is...Edward?"_

But the she ran, so swiftly into the dark abyss of the forest. I shook my head taking the mysterious, dangerous look of the woman's face out of my mind.

The cold air whipped at my face, maybe I should have called Charlie...too late now. I was walking along on the desolate road, where is everyone? My phone rang, the high shrill of the sample ring tone I did not bother to change, "hello? Annabelle?"

"Oh hey mom! Sorry I did not call last night, making enchiladas, and I had a weird dream."

"Oh, I am sorry honey! Is Grandpa taking you to school?" I missed her voice and it only has been maybe a day or two?!

"No, I'm walking," I continued, "You know how I love to go on walks."

"Yes, I know sweetie, but I also know how clumsy you can be" she replied, "and how cold it is over there! You are coming home tonight, correct? Your brother misses you so much!"

"Mom, it only has been a day or two! I need to settle in, get used to the place, you know?"

"I know Annabelle but you are my baby and I miss you! Just stay out of the woods, they have bears there, plus your dad will be furious if he heard you were sent to the local hospital!"

I chuckled, "Oh mom, I love you too but don't worry too much! Is dad there? Can I talk to him?"

"Okay, well have a good day at school! Just one moment!"

"Ana?"

"Dad, how are you doing? how is Uncle Sam and Uncle Paul?"

"Good! Everything is fine, how was your first night?" he grunted

"Fine, actually great!" I continued, "I like it over here! It's more peaceful and extremely quiet!"

He laughed at that, "Well that's good..." he was cut off by the sound of my sister's crying.

"I swear your sister is definitely stubborn!"

"Ha-ha, what is she crying about now?"

"The usual, clothes, David, I have to go now but I will talk to you later, but Ana stay out of the woods! I love you!"

"I love you too, and I promise!"

Then I see two flashy cars, ones you don't see often around here, race each other down the road. The wind the cars created as they sped down made me shiver, the cold shivers crawling down my spine, and well I tripped over my own shoe! Ugh! I got back on my feet from the cold, wet ground. I looked up to see they were slowing down ahead. I got a closer look the cars were definitely flashy one being black stripes, the body being red, it was the dodge challenger and the other was a gray BMW M3. Living and growing up with a tribe of guys, and living with guys equals knowing some brand names of cars.

Finally, Forks High!


	5. Forks High

I looked at the school I always dreamed of going to; the red stoned bricks, the old cars parked outside, and the students greeting each other. It's a small town and of course everyone is going to know each other! I headed straight to the administrator's office. The old woman at the desk did not bother to look up, instead she stifled a bored yawn, "May I help you?"

"Yes, hello, I'm here for my map and schedule."

"Name and Last name, please,"

"Annabelle Black," I answered

The woman glanced up and her bored uninterested frown turned into a broad grin.

"Oh my heavens!" she exclaimed, "You look just like your mother and father!"

"Thank-you!" I said politely

"Yes, I remember!" she continued, "Isabella Swan and your father (glancing up to my hair) Edward Cullen!"

"Umm..." I tried to interrupt, but her face became more animated.  
"I did not know what happened after your father left! Oh, was your mom so sad. She changed of course because of the tanned boy from La Push! Oh, that is so great she re met with Mr. Cullen and married!" she spoke distantly and dreamily, "I'm sorry dear just one moment, I'll find the things you need!"

"My name is actually not..."

"I'm sorry, but have you registered? I can't seem to find it!" she glanced at the files, "My name, you see is Annabelle Black," emphasizing Black, "My father is Jacob Black."

Her face darkened and worry had cast in her plain eyes and quickly disappeared, "Oh!"

"My mom, she taught English here,"

"Oh!" she repeated confused, while handing me what I need urgently.

"Wait! Who is Edward Cullen?" I asked anticipating she will tell me what I had wanted to know for so long.

"I have no right to say, because you young lady are going to be late to class," she said with an urgent, rushed tone.

"Ehem...excuse me,"

I spun around to see a pale, almost too pale to see a boy look at me, impatiently.

"Sorry."

"No problem," he grunted

The woman at the desk exclaimed, "Tristan! Good to see you!" her face brightening as I saw at the corner of my eyes.

Easily forgetting my estranged encounter with the old woman at the administrator's office, I thought about that boy I met, Tristan. My attention was caught by a pair of twins, one running up to me demanding attention to only her, and the other followed like a forceful, forgotten puppy.

"Hi! Are you Annabelle Black?"

"Yes, I am she, nice to meet you...what is your name?"

"Ashley, Ashley Newton!" She held out her hand excitedly, "This is Michael, my twin."

"Nice to meet you!" I said shyly.

"What's you first Class?"

"History," I answered

"Oh!" She glanced at my schedule grabbing it, "Oh! Great! We have four classes together!"

"Well see you later!" she waved, urging her brother to move, but he was standing firmly in his place.

"May I walk you to your first class?"

"Umm...sure!" I replied

He grabbed my books excitedly and walked me to history, while his sister gleamed in a shocked way.

My classes were long, but very simple the classes I took with Ashley seemed even longer she talked very fast, and not to mention a lot. I was Ashley's new gossip item, a new shiny object to show off to everyone around her. Ashley is a brunette, she also had soft, and playful brown eyes, Michael on the other hand had a darker shade of hair, he also had plain eyes, nothing but just a bored look.

It was lunch and I saw my best friend sit where Ashley was placed. I listened closely making sure I should go sit next to them. As I heard them whisper loudly, "She seems nice!"

Another whispered, "She seems too quiet, its as if she thinks she is the sun in Forks!"

"I heard her mom and dad thought she was too much trouble so they send her to Chief Swan," another exclaimed

"No, I heard she was a total outcast at La Push,"

I saw Ashley puff her chest out and gallantly spoke as others watched he, "Well she is in four of my classes and she already told me what happened." The others silently begged her to tell what she knew like little five year olds begging to get a story read to them. I chuckled as I glided towards them.

"Hey Jacqueline!" They all looked up to see me sit down, they all frowned knowing Ashley would never say what she knew.

"Hi Ana!" she replied smiling

"How's your mom?" she asked

Ashley intervened, curiously," You know her?"

Jacqueline nodded as the others perked up in their seats, "Yes, my mom, Angela, and her mom, Isabella are best friends, and so are we!," she gave me a gentled push.

Ashley rudely, cringed her nose at best friends, "Oh!"

We quickly dropped the subject. I glanced around the small cafeteria. Everyone gossiping, sitting with friends, but one table caught my eye. Tables filled with paled face kids, all the same eye color, and were doing a common thing, not even touching their food. The kids looked a little too old to be here at Forks High; they were gorgeous of course, but..."Annabelle?" Ashley interrupting my thought, I asked," Who are they?"

"Oh! Them...two are Hales, the rest are Cullens!"

"They look like they're not happy here," I said.

"They're never happy looking, they transferred last year from Los Angeles," she frowned.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, as one of them smirked, and glanced over to meet my eyes. The same boy who I ran into was none other than Tristan.

"Yeah, the blonde, that's Scarlett Cullen, and next to her, is Andrea Hale, the other side of the table is Drake, Matthew Hale, and that is Tristan."

I looked at the two girls, Andrea seemed happy, she had long, black, and a layered cut hair; Scarlett, had a look of a super model, with an angel pale face as if a wing from heaven itself had coated it, with her white, blonde hair, and full, red lips. The boys Matthew, Drake, and Tristan; Matthew Hale was more playful his face seemed to have a proximity to his usual facetious mood; Drake was like a dark angel, his outlook was rebellious, dangerous, his eyes fleck of danger, his persona was silent, but meaningful; Tristan had a boyish face, muscular, but silent, his face was turned when he noticed me glaring at them. His eyes were a caramel color, like the rest of his family. I barely heard one word as Ashley gossiped about what she knew about the mysterious, silent family. "...Oh yeah everyone is secretly loving a Cullen, or a Hale," I quickly turned away as Tristan glared at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Back in La Push_

"Jacob," Sam called mentally.

As usual Jacob obeyed, leaving his wife alone in their house.

"Sam, Paul, Embry," he nodded at each one from his tribe.

"Jacob, you know the Cullens are back? Right?" Sam asked

"Stupid bloodsuckers," Paul mumbled

"I know, but they are no threat, the treaty, or do you not remember?" he questioned.

"Yes Jacob, I remember, but why have they come back? Why now?" Sam said with suspicion, "How is Bella?"

"Bella does not know, nor is he going to know they're back!" he snapped back.

With caution Sam continued," Their number of people in their family has increased."

Paul Embry, Quill, Seth looked up as Leah growled deeply, uprising in her throat. Her thoughts were heard through every one's mind, _"Why couldn't those damn leeched stay were they were before..."_ Paul chuckled at her thoughts agreeing to every word.

Jacob threw a meaningful look, "We are to stay away, and Bella is not to know they're back," he ran off leaving the rest of his tribe speechless.

Quill asked Sam, "Should we look into this?"

"No stay away from their territory, Jacob will watch Bella, "Sam answered leaving the subject to unwrap on its own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shrill of the bell rang and lunch was over. Michael again walked me to class. Not even saying a word, but a smile, he ran off satisfied. Science, my favorite subject. My favorite subject, my love a school comes from my mom. I love school in a way, but in La Push there was not a great school, I was either "David's little sister, or Jacob's daughter." People, kids, were disgusted by the lack of color in my skin. I was like a mosquito, something to shoo away. My mom and David became my best friends, but my dad was always why I did not beg to go to Forks High, I was always daddy's little girl. Always behaving like I should and he would always be there to give me a warm, big hug when I had a disappointing day. I shook my head as the teacher assigned partners.

"Tristan with Annabelle, Calico with..."

I sat next to the silent, pale faced boy. "Hi, my name is Annabelle!" I said nicely, "Well this should be easy."

"Yeah,"

Okay, he is certainly friendly, ignoring the discomfort. My hand smoothed out the paper and rubbed against his hand, he quickly jerked it away, "Sorry!" I quietly muttered. His pencil broke my concentration as he kept tapping it with pressure against the desk.

"If you're not finished by the end of this period, it will be for homework," Mr. Whitley announced, ignoring the groans of some students.

I finished the lab assignment then asked, "Umm...are you done? I can help you if you want, Tristan."

"I'm fine...thanks though,"

His face became more tense as his pencil snapped in his grip, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped back

The bell rang as relief spread through my conscience and body. Tristan hurriedly ran out the door, the first one to go out. Michael and Ashley both asked me curiously, "What in the world did you do to Tristan?"


End file.
